Various types of patching panels for computer communications are known. Early patching panels employed external plug-in wiring for all connections between each port and each user, resulting in a "spaghetti" of connection wires. More modern patching panels provide internal connections between preselectable ports and users, thus eliminating much of the spaghetti.
There are also known patching panels which provide internal connections between pairs of ports and users, via a circuit breaking switch. A principal disadvantage of conventional patching panels of this type is the uncertainty as to the position of the switch, which can lead to accidental double patching and can result in computer to user link failures.
Additionally, an extra socket is required for monitoring in addition to the existing user and port sockets. All of the sockets are exposed to dirt and dust in the outside environment which can lead to random failures of the equipment.